Thumper the Red Nosed Rabbit (CarsFan360's Style)
CarsFan360's Movie Spoof of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Cast *Rudolph - Young Thumper (Bambi) *Hermey - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Sam the Snowman - Lighting McQueen (Cars) *Clarice - Cream (Sonic) *Yukon Cornelius - Emmet (The LEGO Movie) *Santa Claus - Jack (King Kong (2005)) *Ms Claus - Ann (King Kong (2005)) *Head Elf - Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *Fireball - Max (Max and Ruby) *The Abominable Snow Monster of the North - Incredible Hulk (The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction) *Rudolph's Mother - Vanilla (Sonic) *Rudolph's Father - Rabbit (Pooh) *King Moonracer - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Charlie-in-the-Box - Sonic (Sonic) *The Spotted Elephant - Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Dolly for Sue - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *The Bird Fish - Blu (Rio) *Misfit Cowboy - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *The Train with Square Wheels - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *The Boat that Sinks - Charmy (Sonic) *Gun Toy Squirting Jelly - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *and more Gallery Disney thumper.gif|Young Thumper as Rudolph Tulio road to el dorado.jpg|Tulio as Hermey Lightning mcqueen cars 3 by jannodisney-dbny6ur - Copy.png|Lightning McQueen as Sam the Snowman Cream 3.png|Cream as Clarice Emmet lego movie 2.png|Emmet as Yukon Cornelius Jack_Driscoll_2005.jpg|Jack as Santa Claus It's-300px-Ann_05.png|Ann as Ms Claus Miguel (Road to El Dorado).jpg|Miguel as Head Elf Max.png|Max as Fireball Hulkstand (1).png|Incredible Hulk as The Abominable Snow Monster of the North Mother's day vanilla.png|Vanilla as Rudolph's Mother Rabbit WTP.png|Rabbit as Rudolph's Father Marlin the clownfish.jpg|Marlin as King Moonracer SonicSSS.png|Sonic as Charlie-in-the-Box Horton.PNG|Horton as The Spotted Elephant Fuli-smirk.png|Fuli as Dolly for Sue Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as The Bird Fish Dodger3.gif|Dodger as Misfit Cowboy Mr Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as The Train with Square Wheels Pc charmy by ketrindarkdragon-d6gawzz.png|Charmy as The Boat that Sinks Young Tod in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Young Tod as Gun Toy Squirting Jelly (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:CarsFan360 Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof